<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Blend (Jiwon x Chanwoo x MD x Reader) by othersunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093614">House Blend (Jiwon x Chanwoo x MD x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets'>othersunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BJ Alex (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jiwon likes piss, Jiwon x Reader - Freeform, Kim Myungdae x Reader, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nasty Sex, Oh Chanwoo x Reader, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, let me clarify there’s no actual piss jiwon just has a piss kink, you do a kegel while it's inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yall fuck in the coffee shop</p><p>***this is very much a crack fic***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone and the Reader Basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Blend (Jiwon x Chanwoo x MD x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the overgrown roots for me.” </p><p>“It’s the lack of personality for me.” </p><p>“It's the desperation for me.”</p><p>“It’s the birth control worsening your depression for me.” </p><p>“Wow…” you slap your best friend Oh Chanwoo on the arm, and he laughs, flinging a dish towel at you. You duck, and it goes flying across the counter and onto the floor in a heaping mess, just like your pride. The two of you have been working at the same coffee shop for a while now. Chanwoo worked here before you, but when you worked the night shift together one night, the two of you became instant friends. </p><p>“Are we good to lock up?” you ask, checking your phone for the millionth time. You have a date with a bowl of popcorn and your vibrator tonight that you really can’t miss. When did you become such an old lady? You’re literally in college, I-</p><p>“I mean, there’s still five minutes left till closing,” Chanwoo points out, then shrugs. “But who the fuck cares-” Before he can finish the thought, you hear the tell tale chime of the front door opening, and look up. Chanwoo gasps, pulling on your arm, but you don’t look over at him. A drop dead gorgeous man with perfectly styled hair, long lashes, a full piece suit and a gray trench coat walks in, his graceful saunter as intimidating as his height.  </p><p>“This is the guy I was talking about,” Chanwoo frantically whispers in your ear. “He came by yesterday. Like, fuck me daddy-” You put a hand over Chanwoo’s mouth, struggling to put on a fake smile as the man approaches the counter. </p><p>“Hello,” you say. “How can I help you, sir?” The man’s eyebrows raise, and he smiles a soft smile, the glint in his eyes betraying his feigned innocence. </p><p>“There’s no need to call me that. Yet. You can call me...MD.” </p><p>“Alright...What can I do for you?” you ask him, your hand still over Chanwoo’s mouth. He licks your palm, and you yelp, moving your hand away. MD’s gaze moves between the two of you with an indistinguishable expression. </p><p>“We’ll see, won’t we?” he leans forward smirking at Chanwoo. Chanwoo hides behind you, peeking his head out to speak. </p><p>“Get to the point. You were here yesterday, and you were acting weird. Are you trying to ask me on a date or something?” MD smirks at the interrogation. </p><p>“Something like that.” Chanwoo is about to respond to that when the door opens again, and another drop dead gorgeous man walks in. You’ve seen him come in sometimes, and have taken note of his jet black hair that’s always tousled just so, those intense eyes, the immaculate sense of style. He is wearing a sweater as black as his hair, white jeans, a watch that costs more than your rent, and a pissed off expression. He comes up to the counter, and balks when he sees MD. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Jiwon?” MD asks. </p><p>“Buying coffee. It’s a coffee shop.” Jiwon says with a deadpan expression. “I got...something to do tonight. What are YOU doing here?”</p><p>“Oh I know what you’re doing tonight. And that’s none of your concern.” </p><p>“Oh, I think it is my concern.” Jiwon pauses, and takes note of MD’s body language, and Chanwoo cowering behind you, and huffs. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to...recruit this barista-“</p><p>“And what if i am?”</p><p>“I’m sorry-” you say, raising your hand. “What do you mean by recruit?” Chanwoo is still hiding behind you, his hands clamped firmly on my shoulders, his hot breath sending pleasant shivers down your spine. Jiwon and MD both lock eyes with you, as if noticing you for the first time. Jiwon looks away quickly, as if upset, and he clears his throat, only the slight pink of his cheeks giving him away. MD, on the other hand, chuckles softly, his eyes curious and calculating, as if finally assessing your value. </p><p>“Also, sorry, I have to say it-y’all are both so hot!” Oh says. Your eyes go wide, but you’re too shook to do anything but stare at MD and Jiwon, trying to gauge their reactions. </p><p>“Hmmm. They do look good together, don’t they?” MD stage whispers in Jiwon’s ear, loud enough so that both you and Chanwoo can hear. “What’s your name, dear?”</p><p>“Y/N...” you say hesitantly. Um, so, are you supposed to ignore the fact that he just said Chanwoo and you look good together? Oh doesn’t do anything to dispel this either. He is still behind you, with his hands on your shoulders. If you didn’t know any better, you would say that his breathing is heavier than normal...but you push away the thought. Jiwon flinches at MD’s close proximity, his cheeks even redder than before. </p><p>“What are you getting at? You want both of them?” Jiwon says, incredulous. MD nods, and takes a step closer to you, so that the counter is all that separates you. “How would you feel, Jiwon, if you helped me take this one for a...test run,” he says, staring right at you. “Right here, right now. Chanwoo could help, of course.” There is a long moment where all of you are frozen in place, as if you can’t comprehend what MD just said. Not him acting like you’re a car-</p><p>“Are you kidding?” you say, some sense creeping back into you. “Someone could walk in!” </p><p>“You’re closed, aren’t you?” MD responds with a gentle, disarming smile, and begins to make his way around the counter. You blink rapidly, waiting for your brain to say sike right now and let you know that this is a dream. But it’s not. It’s very, very real. Oh still hasn’t said a word, but you’re too confused to turn back to look at him. </p><p>"Doesn’t matter if they’re closed or not. I’m not interested.” Jiwon huffs, but you can tell by his conflicted expression that he’s not exactly telling the truth. So what does that mean, exactly? Does he want Chanwoo? MD has made his way around the counter.</p><p>“Is it alright if I unbuckle my belt?” MD asks softly. You nod without thinking, and so does Chanwoo. he takes off his jacket, placing it on the counter before unbuckling his belt and...and pulling out his cock. You and Chanwoo gasp, and you can hear Jiwon huff nearby, but he makes no effort to leave. His cock is...big. Yeah. That’s about it. It’s really big. </p><p>“On your knees. Both of you,” he says in that soft, yet commanding voice. You finally look over at Oh, and you can’t help but notice that his pupils are dilated, and he’s breathing even heavier than before. You are both such close friends that you instinctively know what the other one is thinking. And that’s why you both get down on your knees. </p><p>“It’s time for you to pleasure me. Go on,” he says, and after a brief hesitation, you lean forward and use your tongue to lightly lick the tip of MD’s cock. He groans but says nothing further. Chanwoo sucks on the head of his cock, and you, realizing that yes, this is happening, and no, there’s no way you want this to end, decide to jump into the deep end. MD moans loudly as the two of you get to work on his cock, and soon you can’t tell if you are kissing Chanwoo or sucking off MD or both. MD’s fingers are tangled in Oh’s hair, and your tongue intertwines with Chanwoo’s as you both lick and suck at MD’s glands. At some point, Jiwon must have moved closer, because he is behind the counter now, watching intently, his eyes clouded over. You look up at him, and he flinches, tugging at his belt. After a moment, MD moves away from the both of you, panting hard. </p><p>“Good. Good job, both of you.” He looks over at Jiwon, that soft smile still on his face. “Jiwon...are you sure you don’t want to join-”</p><p>“Fuck. Fine. Fuck it.” Jiwon puts his hand on the hem of his sweater, pulling it off. Not surprisingly, he is extremely ripped, his skin completely smooth and clear, safe for a birthmark on his lower half that only adds to the attractiveness. He pulls off his pants and underwear too, and you are mesmerized by his toned legs, his-</p><p>“Wow, Y/N. We’re 2 for 2 on big dicks here,” Chanwoo mutters. You bump his shoulder, struggling not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Chanwoo starts to crawl over to MD and Jiwon, but MD stops him with a glance, choosing instead to reach into his pocket and throw two items to you. You catch them frantically, your eyes widening once you see what they are. It’s...a dildo. And lube. </p><p>“Why don’t we let the subs play with each other while the doms talk.” MD says softly, and a shiver runs through you at sound. You’re actually a bisexual vers switch, but that’s neither here nore there. No, it doesn’t really matter, because now MD is kissing Jiwon, and you watch as he reaches down and grabs both his and Jiwon’s cock in his hand, stroking them softly up and down. Jiwon grunts and huffs, but he doesn’t pull away. Before you can process THAT image, you remember the dildo and the lube in your hands, and you and Chanwoo speak at the same time. </p><p>“Am I supposed to use this on you?” you say, at the same time Chanwoo says “Are you supposed to use that on me?” You chuckle, trying to dispel the tension, but Oh takes off his apron and kisses you before you can speak, unbuttoning his shirt as your tongues caress each other. You do the same, moaning into his mouth, as you take off your clothes. You climb on top of Chanwoo, and you put some lube onto your fingers before pressing them against his ass. He pants, looking up at you expectantly, his lustful expression sending a thrill right through you, straight to your pussy. You press your fingers into him and start thrusting gently in and out, earning a whimper from him as you hit his prostate. You take a moment to steal a glance at MD and Jiwon as you work your fingers, and see that they are still making out, albeit aggressively. MD’s hand is around Jiwon’s neck, squeezing lightly and earning a moan from him as MD continues stroking both their cocks. You, caught up in the moment, remove your fingers and position the dildo at Oh’s entrance, thrusting lightly until you hit his prostate again. </p><p>“Fuckkkkkk” he says, arching his back off the floor, his hands gripping your arms as you continue thrusting in and out and in and out, each moan and grunt from him only making you wetter.<br/>
“Stop,” you hear MD say, and you listen, looking up at him and earning an indignant huff from Chanwoo. “Let’s give Y/N some attention now, shall we? Jiwon? Chanwoo? Eat her out. Now. No one comes until I say so.” </p><p>“Ugh, Fine,” Jiwon says in a shaky voice, still very aroused, and he lifts you up before you can even blink, placing you on the counter. He gestures for Chanwoo to come over, and he does, his legs still shaky from your assault on his prostate. And both their mouths are on you, sucking and licking, and it’s all you can do to keep yourself under control. You grind against their faces, the combination of both their hot tongues and mouths sending endless waves of pleasure running through your entire body.</p><p>Chanwoo stops for a moment, and he lazily kisses Jiwon, who kisses him back, surprisingly. Chanwoo’s eyes are slightly open, and he glances at you as they make out, their tongues twirling and caressing each other before they both let go, a string of spit momentarily connecting them. Oh plants a few soft kisses on Jiwon’s neck, earning a moan from him, before putting his mouth back on you. Jiwon follows suit, sucking on your clit hard as Oh licks your outer lips and inner thigh. </p><p>“Are we doing it right?” Oh asks slyly, as if your soft moans and your writhing against the counter isn’t a big enough hint. </p><p>“Who the fuck cares,” Jiwon says. “I know this slut likes it. You should be grateful we’re doing this for you, you know.” As much as you hate to admit. it, Jiwon’s harsh words send a thrill through you.<br/>
You see MD walking over in the corner of your eye. He has been observing the action so far, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed in concentration, but now he wraps his fingers around your neck and captures your lips in a messy kiss. </p><p>You gasp against his mouth as you feel his fingers against your nipples, tugging and pulling and rolling each one in turn as he chokes you with his other hand and sucks on your tongue with his hot mouth. This, combined with Jiwon and Chanwoo’s assault on your pussy, is more than enough to send you over the edge. </p><p>“You may come now,” MD says, and breaks the kiss so you can cry out as you come. A stream of liquid leaves your pussy, and you feel a rush of pleasure from the top of your head to the tips of your toes as your muscles squeeze and contract. Did you just...squirt?</p><p>“What the fuck? I’ve never done that before,” you say, out of breath. Chanwoo tilts his head, mostly unaffected, and you realize that the bulk of it landed on Jiwon’s face. His mouth is parted in surprise, and his eyes are wide, a bright pink blush adorning his face.</p><p>“Wow,” he says, trailing off, staring at your pussy so long you wonder if he’s looking for Atlantis.</p><p>“Fun fact: Squirting is mostly just pee with a little bit of come in it,” Chanwoo says very matter of fact, stroking your inner thigh absentmindedly while MD sucks on your neck, waiting for you to ride through the aftershocks. </p><p>"I'm not sure if that's true-" you start to say, but Jiwon cuts you off, looking fascinated.</p><p>“This is pee?” he says, elated, and before you can speak, wipes your juices off his face with his hand and starts licking his palm.  He leans forward again, and you wince as he licks at your still sensitive pussy, stopping every few seconds to ask: “Is this pee? Am I tasting pee right now? “Can you do it more? Can you make more?” </p><p>“...No, love,” Chanwoo says. You’re too much in shock to speak, and MD seems unbothered, caressing your breasts softly with his fingers. </p><p>“You’re ready to take all of us, now, Y/N.“ MD says, his hand cupping your face. “Jiwon, stop looking for pee and lie down on your back. Now.” Jiwon groans but obliges. “and Y/N. straddle him and sit on his cock, but don’t begin fucking him until I tell you to.”</p><p>You climb on top of Jiwon, and not for the first time, your heart drops at how gorgeous he is. He is still putting up a facade of not caring, but his cock is rock hard, and his eyes are locked onto yours, a strange expression on his face that can only be described as lust. Clearly the squirting incident changed something between the two of you. </p><p>Slowly, but surely, you lower yourself onto his cock, each inch spreading you open even further. You moan as you feel a cool liquid against your ass, and two fingers caress you before entering. MD must be opening you up from behind, getting  you ready. Your heart beats faster at the thought. “Chanwoo, position yourself on your knees in front of Y/N so you can face fuck her.” MD says. Chanwoo blushes deeply at his words, then shrugs, getting into position. </p><p>“You’re so fucking big-“ You say in a huff as you take him in into the hilt. Jiwon’s eyes are trained on you as you position yourself, his mouth hanging slightly open in satisfaction.<br/>
“It’s not my fault you’re so fucking tight.” he retorts. You roll your eyes, doing a kegel around his cock just to piss him off. This earns you a moan from him, and without warning, he bucks his hips up in retaliation. You gasp as his cock goes even deeper, and he chuckles, his hands gripping your hip dips hard like he paid for them. </p><p>“You’re so mean-“ You start to say, and then you gasp as you feel a hand slap your ass from behind. MD kneels behind you, his hand gripping your neck as he whispers in your ear.</p><p>“You two are being rude. You’re keeping Chanwoo and I waiting. We want to enter you too. Now apologize.”</p><p>“I’m-Im sorry..” You muster weakly. MD slaps you again, and you moan, the stinging feeling intermingling with the pleasure of Jiwon’s cock inside you.</p><p>“You’re sorry...?” you feel MD’s cock press against your ass, and shivers run down your spine, a mix of excitement and anticipation. </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir.”</p><p>You groan as you feel the head of his cock go inside your ass, and you lean over until your head is hovering above Jiwon’s...until you realize your mouth is an inch away from Oh’s cock.<br/>
Chanwoo is kneeling over Jiwon’s face, looking down at you, his eyes clouded over in a pained expression. His cock is impossibly hard, a drop of precum at the tip.</p><p>“Y/N...this is all really fucking hot, not gonna lie. You look really fucking good,” he pants. You feel MD’s cock push completely into you, and Jiwon thrusts again, impatient. The force of both of them thrusting into you makes the space between Chanwoo and your mouth disappear, and he moans low and slow as your mouth surrounds his cock. MD chuckles happily, and you feel another stinging slap on your ass.</p><p>“Alright. Everyone’s in place. Let’s continue.” he says. And so you continue.</p><p>You moan around Chanwoo’s cock as MD and Jiwon thrust into you in tandem, the feeling of being stretched out causing a ball of pleasure to build inside you, slow and steady. Chanwoo grabs the top of your head, and you let your tongue swirl around his cock head before sucking him down as deep as he can go. The sound of their moans, grunts, and pants fill your ears, various timbres and tempos and exclamations of pleasure assaulting you and only causing the euphoric feeling to grow deep inside you. </p><p>“How do you feel, my pet? Take your masters cock,” MD coos, his soft voice contrasting with the forceful way he’s slamming into you, his hand still gripping your neck, the feel of his soft clothes strangely soothing against your still sensitive ass. Your hips move on instinct as you grind your clit against Jiwon’s body, and he pistons his hips up with every stroke, sending little sparks of pleasure through you at every point of contact. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. It’s your fault you’re so fucking tight. Doing this to me. Fucking slut-“ Jiwon says this over the sound of Chanwoo’s whimpering: “Fuck, Y/N. You’re good at this. Good job.” Chanwoo moves his hips, face fucking you, his delicious scent filling your nose and mouth. </p><p>Soon, the pressure is too much, and you feel your legs start to shake, and the moans and grunts and skin and sweat in the air is almost too much, and you come again and again, and pleasure crashes over you like a wave, the feeling only intensified by the three men and their come flooding your body as you reach euphoria together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>